Small businesses entities that utilize a software platform to help manage their business typically have a significant amount of data stored within the platform. Under the surface of that data are indicators of important financial events. The individuals operating small business entities often have limited to no experience running a business, and as a result often fail to notice such indicators, which may serve as early warning signs of impending trouble or great success. Consequently, the individuals operating small business entities are often unable to assess their management of the small business entity, and determine whether the small business is being managed in an effective and prosperous manner.